Rembering You
by klutz101
Summary: Everything Veronica does always comes back to a fling that happened oh so long ago. R
1. Part 1

Fic: Remembering You, Part 1  
Author: Lindsey  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 2391  
Pairings/Characters: Logan/Veronica, Ensemble plus original characters  
Warnings/Spoilers: up to 1.22  
Summary: Everything Veronica does always comes back to a fling that happened oh so long ago.  
Disclaimer: I don't own veronica mars. rob thomas and upn do. All hail king rob!

an: just something that popped into my head a while back. Veronica lives in Baltimore because I know more about this city (where I live) than New York. Also, I took the first part of my fic from my other vm fic: Untitled. I really didn't feel like rewriting the whole "I was hoping it was you" stuff. Enjoy! Italics are vm flashbacks.

Veronica was awoken suddenly by a knock on her door. She lifted her head to see what time it was—3:07 in the morning. She walked to the front door, an immediate smile appearing on her face when she saw who stood before her.

"I was hoping it would be you," Veronica said softly while smiling.

_10 years later…_

Veronica strolled into the Baltimore Sun office, ready for another long day of work. She loved her job, don't get her wrong, its just sometimes she wished she could just stay home and chill out. But that was something she could never do, unless she wanted to live on the streets for the rest of her life. She needed the money and that's what made her come into work every morning.

It had been five years since she moved from New York to Maryland, and 10 years since she had moved to New York from Neptune, California. She mostly kept in touch with everyone that she truly cared about in high school, except for one person, who she chose not to think, talk, or dream about these days. He had done everything in his power to hurt her emotionally, and hadn't even apologized to her when she told him she was leaving on the night of their high school graduation. He had just shrugged it off, like it was nothing important and telling her not to worry, he'll find some other hot blonde chick to occupy him.

Veronica blinked away the single tear that threatened to fall, as she recalled the heart breaking memory.

Veronica sat in the cold sand of Dog Beach, watching the ocean waves crash onto the shoreline. In about three days she was leaving for New York, to start a new job she had been hired for during the summer. In the fall, she would be enrolled at NYU. She had broken the news to all of her friends earlier that evening except for Logan. After the ceremony she wasn't able to find him, so she came here thinking he might be here too. She didn't want to leave without ever saying goodbye.

A few minutes later, Veronica heard the motor of a large vehicle pull into the parking lot. She craned her neck to see who was joining her on the lonesome beach; she sat up quickly when she saw the yellow X-Terra.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly as he stumbled across the sand, obviously drunk.

"Last time I checked this was a public beach," the tiny blonde replied.

"Screw you," he said flat-out.

Veronica scoffed at his comment and started to draw an outline of a heart in the sand, absent-mindedly.

Logan plopped down next to her and stared out into the ocean.

"Where did you go after the graduation ceremony? I tried to find you but I couldn't."

"Went out for a little joy ride. What's it to you?"

Veronica shook her head, not understanding how she could still be in love with such a jerk. "Forget I asked." She then cleared her throat and looked straight into Logan's eyes. "I only wanted to tell you something. Something really important."

"So then why don't you tell me right now?" he asked bitterly.

Veronica cleared her throat, not wanting to have to say this to him. "I'm leaving."

"No one's asking you to stay around here, toots."

"No, Logan. I'm leaving. I'm moving to New York in three days." He looked away for a minute, but then turned back to face her, no emotions showing in his eyes.

"Again, no one asked you to stay." Veronica's heart stopped beating for a second. How could he be this cold when only about two months they all lovey-dovey before their bitter end?

"You don't care that I'm leaving?" she asked in disbelief.

"I can honestly say that I don't. When our relationship died last month, so did all me feelings for you."

It was Veronica's turn to look away. She wouldn't let Logan see her tears, especially since he had caused them.

"Besides," he began brutally, "I'm sure there's another blonde chick around here that would love to pick up where you and me left off."

'smack'. Veronica hit him flat against his cheek, hard, it immediately turning red. She couldn't believe he thought another woman could easily replace what they had had.

Logan touched his cheek and smirked. "Wow, Mars, I didn't know you had it in you.

That got a glare. "What did I do?" she asked wanting to know. "What did I ever do to deserve this bullshit from you?"

"What did you do!" he asked not understanding how she could not know how much she had hurt him. "You broke my heart! I told you I loved you and the next thing I know I find you in bed with some random guy off the streets!"

"Logan, I tried to explain, but you wouldn't hear it. You just kept—"

"I still don't want to hear it Veronica," Logan stated harshly.

Tears were falling like leaves from Veronica's blue eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Logan. I swear to God that was not my intention at all. I'm so sor—"

"Don't."

"But, Logan…"

"Don't Veronica. Just don't." And then he left her there, all alone.

x-x-x

Veronica looked at the picture of Logan she had framed on her desk. Her fingers traced the outline of the object as she thought about her former lover for the first time in years.

Someone chose that exact moment to knock on her door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Can-can I help you?" she stumbled out. The man walked over to her desk and saw what she had been looking at.

"Boyfriend?"

She looked up into the man's dark chocolate eyes, "Uh…no," she said as she slammed the picture face down on her desk. "He's just my brother…who, um…died a couple of years ago."

"Oh."

This man had obviously not recognized Logan Echolls in the picture. Logan was an actor, whose status in Hollywood was quickly rising. Sure he was only 18 at the time the picture was taken, but she was sure his facial features hadn't changed that much.

"I'm Stephen Macintosh. I'm new here."

"Veronica Mars," she replied shaking his outstretched hand. "I'm not so new."

He smiled at that and Veronica couldn't help but notice how similar he looked like Logan when he did that.

God damnit, why was she thinking about _him_ right now?

"Well, looks like you already met your assistant," Barry, her editor, interrupted.

Veronica's eyes widened. "W-wait. Assistant? I don't need an assistant!"

"Sure you don't," Barry said pointing to her desk, which happened to be very messy.

The journalist laughed nervously. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked Barry before she pulled him by his elbow to a secluded area in her office. "What the hell make you think I need an assistant?" she asked furiously.

"Veronica, you've become very unorganized. You've also missed two of your deadlines."

"I've been working for you for over four years, and I've never missed a deadline until recently. One deadline missed and you go all—"

"Two," Barry corrected.

"What?" Veronica asked confused.

"Two. You've missed two deadlines."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Okay, two deadlines missed and suddenly I need an assistant?"

"Look, Ronnie…"

"Don't call me that," the petite blonde stated stubbornly.

"Just look. Recently I've notices that your mind has been somewhere else. You seem easily distracted."

"So…?" she asked, impatient.

"So…it's affecting your work. And I thought if I got you an assistant they would keep you on track."

"It's not your place to do that."

"Actually, it is. I'm your boss. Anyway, it was either hire you an assistant or fire you."

Veronica let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I'll have an assistant."

"That's my girl," Barry said attempting to place his hand on her shoulder.

Veronica steppes back. "Trust me. You don't want to touch me right now."

Barry pulled his hand back fast. "Why don't you reintroduce yourself to Stephen. Hmm?"

Veronica glared at her editor. "You're so going down," she said as she bumped into him purposely as she walked by him.

x-x-x

"Omigod, he's is such a hottie. I can't wait until I get to see his new movie he has coming out."

"I know. Me neither. He's supposed to be really charming in this one…and shirtless."

A few more giggles passed through her female co-workers. She couldn't believe Logan had women on the east coast drooling over him already. He only had been on the big screen once and his second movie was coming out in a few days. He was also in a sitcom about a dysfunctional family and surprisingly it had gotten the ratings needed for it to stay on the air.

Veronica sat down at the table where her two friends had just been gossiping about a particular actor. "Hi guys," she said as she began to open her lunch that had been stored in a paper bag.

"You're kidding me right?" Rachel, a friend she knew from New York, asked.

"What?"

"You're eating from a paper bag, again. Can't you at least afford a kiddie lunch box?"

Veronica snatched her lunch back. "For your information, I need all the money I can get. Bringing my lunch in a paper bag saves a couple dollars."

"But it does kill a few trees," Shelly, her friend she met in Baltimore who happened to be a nature freak, stated. "Which is better: buying the latest Us Weekly or having enough oxygen to breathe?"

"Shelly, you're the one who buys those crappy magazines, not me."

"Whatever," her friend replied, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Rachel started, "are you free Friday night? I want to go see this new movie that's coming out."

"I don't know. Depends on what you guys plan on seeing." Veronica took a bite of her sandwich. She already knew what movie her friends wanted to go see. It was just funny watching them gush over Logan, her ex-boyfriend and his new film. Of course they didn't know about him being her ex and all and she sure as hell didn't want them finding out either.

Rachel placed Shelly's magazine in front of Veronica. "Its called 'Remembrance'. It's about a guy who fell in love with his brother's girlfriend and years later when he sees her at a club he finally confesses his love to her. The critics give it five stars and say it should be Logan Echolls's debut film. After it comes out Friday, everyone will know his name."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Why?" Shelly asked. "Is it because it's a chick flick?"

"A chick flick?" Veronica asked not believing what she was hearing. The Logan Echolls she knew swore he would never be that desperate to act in a romantic comedy. "You're not serious, are you?"

Her friends both nodded their heads.

x-x-x

_"So baby, what do you have planned for us tonight?" a young Logan asked Veronica, giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek._

_"How 'bout we stay in tonight? Rent a couple of movies?"_

_"Sure, why not?" Logan said as he closed his locker, which coincidently had been right next to Veronica's. "You know, we wouldn't really even have to watch the movie. We could be preoccupied with other activities," Logan said wiggling his eyebrows up and down._

_Veronica playfully hit him. "I bet that little activity of yours doesn't end with my dad kicking your ass."_

_"Your dad's not out of town?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Damn. I guess we'll have to actually have to watch the movie this time," he said, snapping his fingers._

_Veronica laughed. "Just be around my place at seven, okay?"_

_"Okay," Logan replied giving her a quick kiss on her lips as the bell rang._

_He was halfway down the hall when he shouted back at her, "No chick flicks!"_

_x-x-x_

_Veronica was finishing applying the last of her make-up when she heard the doorbell ring._

_She looked at the clock—6:57 P.M. She smiled to herself and went to answer the door._

_"Someone's a little eager," Veronica said as she saw Logan standing in the doorway between her apartment and the outside world._

_"How?" he asked curiously._

_"It's not even seven yet and you showed up at my door."_

_"Well what can I say? I was excited to see you tonight."_

_"Oh were you?" Veronica asked before closing the gap between them, brushing her lips softly against his._

_They soon heard Keith clear his throat and Veronica broke off the intimate kiss. "Hello, Logan."_

_Logan grinned sheepishly "Hi, Mr. Mars."_

_"Don't you have somewhere to be Dad?"_

_Keith took the hint. "I'll be in my room. Right there," he stated pointing to his door. "So don't do anything stupid."_

_"We won't, Dad," Veronica said making sure her father's door was closed all the way._

_Logan looked around nervously. "So…what movies did you get?"_

_Veronica bit her lip and walked over to the table that was five feet away from her t.v._

_Logan saw the guilty look she had plastered on her face. "Oh, baby you didn't."_

_"I'm sorry. They were the only movies left at Blockbuster. Honest to God."_

_"But, Ronnie, I thought we agreed on no chick flicks?"_

_"Hey, it was either this or 'Raise Your Voice' and I can absolutely not stand Hilary Duff."_

_Logan stomped over to the couch and sat down. Veronica sighed and joined him. "Please don't tell me you're going to act like a little kid and throw a temper tantrum."_

_"I'm not," he relied gruffly._

_Veronica slid closer to Logan. "Besides what so bad about a chick flick?"_

_"What isn't bad?" Logan looked down into his girlfriend's eyes. "I mean come on, V. The guys in these movies have the cheesiest lines. And they're so predictable. Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy does something stupid and girl dumps him. Boy does something romantic; boy and girl get married. And they all live happily ever after. The end."_

_"They aren't all like that."_

_"Oh no?"_

_"No. Sometimes the girl is the one who screwed up."_

_Logan shook his head and laughed silently. "You are unbelievable, Veronica Mars."_

x-x-x

an: pleaz tell me what you think!

/lj-cut


	2. Part 2

_Fic_: Remembering You, Part 2  
_Author:_ Lindsey  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Word Count:_ 1768  
_Pairings/Characters:_ Logan/Veronica, Ensemble plus original characters  
_Warnings/Spoilers:_ up to 1.22  
_Summary:_ Everything Veronica does always comes back to a fling that happened oh so long ago.  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own veronica mars. rob thomas and upn do. All hail king rob!

**an:** so sorry I didn't update last night like I said I would. Believe it or not I had a last minute party to attend. I'll try to have the next chappy up soon, but I ain't making any promises. Once I get my laptop back, my updates will be quicker! As always, Italics are mostly flashbacks, but in some cases they're not.

Cameras flashed as he walked down the sidewalk and reporters screamed questions out at him. But he remained silent as he walked into the building of a top-selling entertainment magazine, to which he was about to give another 'deep in touch' interview to.

Logan couldn't believe his agent had put him up to this. He usually declined these types of interviews, for the questions could become far too personal. But his agent said if he did this kind of thing often when he had a movie coming out, it would rake in more money.

And money was good, very good.

Logan now sat at a conference table, a young woman had just entered the room. His bodyguard sat right next to him.

"Hi, Mr. Echolls, I'm Courtney Lerka. I'm going to be conducting this interview," the woman stated, shaking Logan's hand. "Before we start is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable. Maybe a drink, perhaps?"

Logan chuckled. He could tell the girl was nervous. Nowadays, any girl he talked to would either throw themselves at him or just stare at him strangely, appearing to be in shock. The only girl he had ever known who wouldn't do those things to a celebrity was Veronica Mars. She would just speak her mind even if you had a gazillion dollars or a shopping cart to keep you company.

He shook his head, ridding the trip down memory lane that was soon to occur. "No, I'm good," he replied.

"Allrighty, then." Yep, this girl was defiantly anxious. "Let's get this show on the road," she continued, pulling out a tape recorder and turning it on. "Logan Echolls. You seem to be the hot, new actor in Hollywood. How does it feel to be in your shoes?"

"Great, actually. I have women going gah-gah over me. Every man in the country wants to be me, and every woman wants to date me. What else can I guy ask for? But no seriously, sometimes I feel like my life is all a dream and I'll wake up living in this crappy hotel again. Sometimes I just need to pinch myself to remind me this is real. This is my actual life."

"I've heard over the years that your past wasn't so great. Do you mind telling us a little about that?"

"I really don't want to get into that too much." Logan cleared his throat. "But, um, yeah. My father used to abuse me when I was young and my mother committed suicide to escape him and his homicidal rages. My girlfriend, Lilly Kane, who I'm sure you've heard about, was murdered by my father when I was about 16."

"I'm sure no one could survive that pain well. How did you deal with it?"

"A year after Lilly's death, I started to date this girl. Her father used to be the sheriff until he was run out of office. I had known her for years, but never realized I had feelings for her. We had really great chemistry and we could share our pain. We were both close to Lilly and both of our mothers had vanished from our lives. I guess we were kind of drawn together."

"Are you still together with this high school sweet heart?"

Logan laughed. "Uh, no. We ended things senior year of high school after a big fight between us. I lost touch with her after she moved to New York two months later."

"Do you remember what the fight was about that tore you two apart?"

_Of course he did_. "No, not really," Logan replied.

"Would you at least tell us this mysterious woman's name?"

"Yeah, sure. Her name was Ronnie."

**x-x-x**

"Veronica, are you ready to go yet?" Rachel yelled from across the hall. "If we don't leave now, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Veronica brushed through her hair one last time. "Okay, people. Let's go."

Shelly closed her apartment door and locked it. They all then piled into her Mercedes Benz. She was the only one between the three who had a nice car, so they usually took her car out on special occasions or if they just wanted to show off.

"So, Veronica," Rachel began to say as she looked her friend up and down, "is there some particular reason why you always wear your hair down?"

"No, why? Does it look weird?"

"Oh, no it's just that I'm getting tired of looking at the same hairstyle on you every single day."

Veronica laughed to herself, silently. "Well, I just happen to like it this way. Less of a hassle." And Logan always seemed to like it too…

**x-x-x**

_Veronica closed her apartment door and locked it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her dad watching her from the window. She laughed as Logan looked at her puzzled._

_"It's nothing, Logan. My dad's just trying to win the dad of the year medal again," she told him._

_He nodded and brought his hand up to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him._

_"What are you…?" Veronica trailed off as Logan pulled the clip out that was holding Veronica's hair up. The ends of her hair bounced onto her shoulders aimlessly._

_"I like you hair down, better," he said explaining himself._

_She smiled in response and grabbed his hand. Logan then waved at Keith who was still looking out the small window. Keith waved back, but not very nicely._

_They walked off hand-in-hand into the moonlight, ready to go on their first "official" date._

**x-x-x**

Ten minutes after the credits had begun to roll, Shelly, Rachel, and Veronica were walking down the street, watching the amazing view of the Inner Harbor.

The water glistened as late night boat tours skimmed the water. For a second, Veronica was in peace. She wasn't thinking about past lovers (only their movies), friends who had been brutally murdered, or how she going to pay next months rent.

She had not a care in the world.

Logan's movie wasn't _that_ bad. It had actually been pretty descent for a chick flick. He did have some cheesy lines, but, and she hated to admit it, he did look pretty hot without his shirt on. She could tell he had been working out for he had a six-pack, and a nice one at that.

Damnit, the peace was now long gone. Why did Logan have to keep popping up in her mind? Ever since she had starting seeing Logan in every magazine and on every television, that was all she could think about. _Him._

Veronica stood up from the bench she had been sitting at. "You guys ready to go yet?"

Shelly looked up at Veronica. "Why? It's only eleven o'clock and we don't have anywhere to be tomorrow."

"I just remembered that I have a dentist appointment tomorrow. Bright and early," Veronica said, not meaning to sound cheerful.

Rachel looked at her strangely. "Since when do you look forward to going to the dentists? What's up with you?"

The dwarf-height blonde sighed. "I promise to tell you guys later. Could you just please take me home?" she pouted.

Shelly looked over at Rachel. "No," she said. "Not until you tell us what's wrong."

"But," Veronica began to say. She hadn't planned on telling them anything. If they would have brought up the subject later, she would have made up something, something they would truly believe.

But when she tried to think of something to say, her mind drew a blank. "Really, guys it's nothing. Now, let's go."

They wouldn't give up that easily. "Rachel, are you thirsty? I'm sure they have a 'Starbucks' around here…"

"…Yeah, I could totally go for a Mocha Frappuchino right now. But, man those things have so much caffeine in them, I'll be up to seven in the morning," Rachel continued.

"Let's go get those drinks then, shall we? We're not the ones who have a 'dentist appointment' tomorrow."

Veronica put her hands on her hips. "You two are such jerks." Shelly pretended to be offended. "I don't need a ride anymore. I'm gonna call a cab," she said as she whipped out her cell phone and walked towards the road.

Rachel and Shelly ran after her. "We're sorry, Veronica. We didn't know you would get so pissed; we were just joking around," Shelly stated.

Veronica put down her cell phone. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Veronica admitted, on the verge of tears. Okay, so she sort of knew what was wrong, but she didn't want to tell them about her and Logan, yet. She just wasn't ready.

"It's okay, Veronica, really," Rachel said, rubbing Veronica's back. "Let's just forget about tonight."

"How about we just forget about the last fifteen minutes," Shelly commented. "I really don't want to forget the image of Logan Echolls with his shirt off. God, and those hard rock abs!"

Veronica laughed. For some reason, her mind didn't want to forget that image either. "I agree," she said sniffling quickly. "Logan looked smoking hot."

The three girls laughed and talked a little bit more about Logan. Shelly soon dropped Veronica off at her very small apartment.

Veronica unlocked the door and dropped her keys on the table. She walked over to another table where her answering machine was. There was one message on it.

"Hey, V, it's Wallace. I tried to call you on your cell when I found out you weren't home, but the call wouldn't go through. Anyway, Veronica, I don't know if it's true or not, but lately I've been hearing stuff about Logan. I'm just telling this to warn you, in case it's true, but I would take it as a grain of salt since it came from the 'National Enquirer'. I read in an article that Logan is coming to—" the machine cut off Wallace's message.

Veronica stood in the center of the room, debating on whether or not Baltimore was going to be Wallace's next choice of words. There was only one way to find out.

She picked up her phone and dialed Shelly's number, hoping she was home by now. She wasn't. "Hey, Shell, it's Veronica. I was wondering if you had picked up the latest 'National Enquirer'. I heard on the streets Logan's mentioned in it. Something about Logan coming to Baltimore. Call me when you get this. Bye."

Veronica sat her phone down. She was not going to get an ounce of sleep until Shelly called her back.

**x-x-x**

**an:** thanks for all the comments! Pleaz feel free to give me ideas on what should happen in this fic. My muse seems to be on vacation.;-)


	3. Part 3

_Fic:_ Remembering You, Part 3  
_Author:_ Lindsey  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Word Count:_ 1104  
_Pairings/Characters:_ Logan/Veronica, Ensemble plus original characters  
_Warnings/Spoilers:_ up to 1.22  
_Summary:_ Everything Veronica does always comes back to a fling that happened oh so long ago.  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own veronica mars. rob thomas and upn do. All hail king rob!

**an:** sorry for the wait. Just got back from a white water rafting/camping trip in West Virginia. I try writing without a muse and this chapter and the last are the results…please don't feel shy about telling me ideas you have that could work in this fic. I'm running out of ideas myself! Oh and I had to mention eating crabs in the article, us Marylanders are famous for our crabs!

"Shit," Wallace cursed as he hung up the phone. Not only was that long distance phone call gonna cost him some serious cash, but he hadn't even told Veronica what he wanted, no, needed to tell her.

Wallace picked up his phone once more and dialed Veronica's number. This time he got a busy signal. "God damnit," he cursed again. Wallace's wife eyed him, and told him to be quiet; their baby boy was finally asleep. He mouthed the word 'sorry' to her, only to get another look from his wife when the infant began crying.

"Now look what you've done!" Sophia exclaimed, frustrated.

After the love of his life had hushed the baby and somehow magically gotten it to fall back asleep, Wallace walked over to her and settled his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder.

They watched their son, Theo, lay in the crib, peacefully, both not worrying about a thing for the time being.

**x-x-x**

"Omigod, Veronica! Can you believe this! I mean, I know I can't…it's like a dream come true! This seriously hot actor that you are in love with is coming to town and is shooting his sitcom three blocks away from the place where you work! My God, V, how can you not be excited right now?" Shelly was practically yelling at Veronica.

"Well, first of all, it seems that_you're_ the one in love with Logan and second of all I am excited, its just that I'm not going around being a crazy woman at the same time."

"I am so not acting like a crazy woman…okay, maybe I am. But just a little."

"Shelly, I never said you were acting like a crazy woman, I just said_I_wasn't."

"Oh," her friend replied, followed by nervous laughter.

Veronica rolled her eyes slightly. "So what else did that article say?" she asked as she put the phone down and put Shelly on speaker. She then began to make a "midnight snack."

"Here, I'll read it to you." Veronica heard Shelly fumbling around with papers in the background. "Ah, found it. 'Viva Las Baltimore. The thrilling new comedy, _Below Average_, starring heartthrob, Logan Echolls, has decided to shoot on location for the rest of their second season. The sitcom is about a family who grew up in the glitz and glamour of Hollywood, but the father soon gambles all of their fortune away. The family then takes a huge road trip and ends up in Baltimore, Maryland, a city that's a prize of its own. Tune in to see how this wacky family survives yet another year full of laughs and, of course, eating crabs'."

Veronica sat back in her 'Lazy Boy' eating the chocolate swirl ice cream as she took in the horrible/fascinating news. She could not believe this was happening. "It doesn't say anything about when's he's expected to arrive, does it?"

"Not in this article," Shelly replied. "But I did buy this other magazine that had Logan on the cover. I'll look through it tonight. How about we meet at Starbucks around ten-thirty tomorrow?"

"Okay, yeah. Um, do you want me to call Rachel?"

"No, I will. You need to get to sleep in you want to be on time for that dentist appointment tomorrow morning."

Veronica could almost see the smirk on Shelly's face as she said that. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, Dr. Burton called and cancelled. I'm free to do whatever you Logan worshipers need me to do."

Shelly laughed. "Good. Just remember to meet me at 10:30, prompt. I have about fifteen magazines that mention at least a sentence about Logan Echolls. I'll need your help going through them."

"Consider it done." A few minutes later, Veronica hung up the phone. She didn't know why, but she could handle looking at pictures and reading articles about her ex-boyfriend. But what she couldn't handle was seeing him in person.

**x-x-x**

_Veronica took a bite of her apple as Keith came in the door. He looked at her in shock. "Is my daughter eating something nutritional?"_

_Veronica swallowed the piece of fruit and smiled. "You betcha."_

_Keith shook his head. "I have a case I need you to work on," he said handing her a manila folder. "Kid that goes to your school wants to get a bully of his back."_

"_Great. I'll start on it Monday."_

_Her father shot her a look of confusion. "Why not tomorrow? You could have it done by the weekend."_

"_Dad, tomorrow's Friday. I don't work on Fridays."_

"_Oh right. Forgot. That's 'spend the day with Logan and not worry about a thing' day."_

"_Yup, so don't wait up for me after school, okay? Logan says he's got something planned for us and I don't know exactly how long it's going to take because he won't tell me a thing."_

"_I'll call you around six if you're not home by then. Just make sure you're home by 12."_

"_Alright, I better go tell Logan that," Veronica said as she kissed Keith on the cheek and picked up the phone._

_**x-x-x**_

_Wallace sat down at his usual lunch table, next to Veronica who was munching on a bag of chips. "So, Logan tell you where he's taking you yet?" her friend asked, just as she spotted Logan walking towards them._

"_No, but he's making me skip my afternoon classes for it. Must be far away."_

"_Must be," Wallace echoed. "So I guess the three of us aren't going to have our annual 'movie marathon' tonight, then."_

"_I don't know. Depends on what time we get back."_

_By that time Logan had taken a seat next to Veronica. "Yeah, sorry Wally, we'll probably just be able to make Ronnie's curfew."_

"_Don't worry about it, I was actually gonna try to get out of it anyway. Couple of my other friends are having a party."_

_Veronica looked at Wallace in shock; she then looked at Logan. "Can you believe it, honey? Our little Wally has friends!" Veronica joked._

_Logan soon joined in on the fun. "Technically, muffin, he's had friends before—they just weren't visible."_

"_Ha ha ha," Wallace 'laughed'. "Very funny." He picked up his lunch next and stood up from the table. "I have to go. See you guys Monday."_

_Veronica said goodbye and watched as Wallace re-entered Neptune High. She turned back to face Logan after a few minutes. "I swear if you don't tell me where we are going before we get there, I am so kicking your ass."_

_Logan smirked. "I'll hold you to that."_

**x-x-x**

**an:** comments appreciated; more than you know ;-)


	4. Part 4

_Fic:_ Remembering You, Part 4  
_Author:_ Lindsey  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Word Count:_ 1,948  
_Pairings/Characters:_ Logan/Veronica, Ensemble plus original characters  
_Warnings/Spoilers:_ up to 1.22  
_Summary:_ Everything Veronica does always comes back to a fling that happened oh so long ago.  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own veronica mars. rob thomas and upn do. All hail king rob!

**an:** Dedicated to MARSFAN over at Neptune Boards. You're the best annoying fan ever! Italics stand for flashbacks, but in some cases may stand for a magazine article being read.

Logan boarded the plane provided by United Airlines at 8:55 in the morning, followed by his agent.

"Loga—Phil," Joe Clarkson corrected himself, remembering that he was supposed to use Logan's codename in public places when he didn't want to be seen and wore a disguise. The disguise consisted of a long blonde haired wig, oversized clothes, and of course sunglasses.

Joe continued. "Tell me again why we are doing this? We're boarding a plane at LAX, when we just could've taken one of your five private—and very expensive—jets."

"And pass up the opportunity to run into Heather Locklear? Uh, uh. I don't think so."

Joe eyed Logan. "Really? Well paying $1, 174 for first class on this 'terrific' aircraft is a little under on what you usually spend on women," his agent commented.

"I stopped that two years ago," Logan spat at the man, who looked a little over 35. "Don't be bringing it up again, now."

"Sorry, man." They both took their seats; Logan sat by the window. "So, do you really want to tell me why we're flying on a commercial airline?"

Logan faced him, then looked back out the window. "Not particularly."

x-x-x

"Three venti Java Chip Frappuchinos," a Starbuck employee said as she set the three drinks on the table where Shelly, Veronica, and Rachel sat.

As the young girl walked away, all Veronica could do was stare at her drink. "Venti? You ordered me a venti sized drink?"

Shelly just shrugged. "What? You're gonna be here for awhile."

x-x-x

_"Will you tell me where we're going yet?" Veronica pleaded as she tried to untie the blindfold around her eyes._

"_Nope," Logan said flat-out, definitely not even going to give her the slightest hint if they were going east or west. "You better stop doing that," he said commenting on her persistence to unravel the sheet of cloth around her eyes. " I have some extra rope up here that'll probably be handy to tie up your pretty little hands."_

_Veronica let out a frustrated sigh. "You can't even tell me what we're going to? A hotel, a movie theatre, a restaurant…" she cut off her rambling when Logan brushed his lips against hers._

"_You'll find out soon. We're here." Logan untied the red bandanna that had been secured around Veronica's blue eyes. She immediately opened her eyes to see where Logan had taken her; the first thing she saw was a huge Ferris Wheel. The lights were just turning on, due to the setting of the sun. "Where are we?" she asked stepping off of the boat._

"_Catalina Island's annual Halloween festival. I usually come here every year with Duncan but this year I thought I'd bring you." _

"_Aww, that's so sweet," Veronica cooed just before she kissed Logan's cheek gently. She saw him blush as she pulled away. "So, was Duncan mad when you told him you guys couldn't go together this year?"_

"_No, not really. He told me he was gonna blow me off anyway, said he had a new girlfriend: Jenny, Jessie, Jody, something like that."_

_Veronica laughed at her boyfriend's forgetfulness. "So since this is the very first carnival we've been to together, what do you suppose we do?"_

_Logan smiled. "I was thinking I could show you my ring-tossing abilities, which ain't all that great by the way, and then if all else fails pay the worker at the stand to give me the teddy bear."_

_Veronica shook her head and laughed. "Well if you actually 'win' me the bear, then maybe later me and you can have a little make-out session on the Ferris wheel where someone may accidentally cause the ride to stop for a couple of minutes."_

_Logan rested his left hand on his chin, pretending to think about it. "Have I ever mentioned before that I love the way your mind works?" Logan said before grabbing Veronica's hand and beginning to walk to the ring-tossing booth, but he soon remembered something and ran back to his boat. Veronica stood there bewildered._

"_You might need this," Logan told her, walking back towards her and handing her a baseball cap._

_Veronica still had a puzzled look on her face as she placed the hat on her head._

x-x-x

Veronica looked at all of the magazines that were spread out on the table; she tried to mostly read the ones that didn't have Logan on the cover, or if it did, made sure the picture of his face was very small. But as hard as she tried, a magazine that had Logan as the only thing on the cover plus little citations about the exclusive interview he gave inside of the issue, kept catching her eye.

She would have thought Shelly would have grabbed that magazine first, but surprisingly she didn't; Shelly was reading one that supposedly told you every television, commercial, interview, and movie Logan was to appear in the next year.

Veronica casually looked around, seeing if anyone was watching her for no apparent reason. She looked back at the magazine through the corner of her, reading a quote that stood out amongst the rest; "Logan Talks About the Love of His Life." For once in her life she wished he were talking about Lilly.

She reached across the table and grabbed the magazine, eyeing Shelly and Rachel to see if they were watching her.

Why was she being so paranoid?

Veronica studied the cover, noting that he didn't have highlights in his hair, but she remembered he did in his movie that just came out. The picture must have been taken along time ago, she figured, since the magazine said it was four days old and highlights don't grow out in less than a month. Unless…wait, why was she thinking about his hair?

Veronica then discovered, by reading the quotes on the cover, this issue was a special edition one called "Getting to Know Logan Echolls." She laughed to herself, but stopped short as she read the other citations: "Logan's heart aching tale about his high school sweetheart", "Look Inside for Exclusive Pictures of the Heartthrob and the People who Influenced his Life!"

"Oh god," Veronica mumbled quietly.

Rachel looked up from the UsWeekly she was reading. "Everything alright over there, V?" she asked teasingly.

Veronica looked up startled. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she asked nervously.

"Just asking." Rachel soon went back to her magazine while Veronica flipped through hers, attempting to find what page the exclusive article began on.

She looked and looked until she found it on page 114. On the left-hand page there was a photo collage that filled the given space. Logan had only given the photographers pictures from when he was a toddler, in elementary school, in junior high, and when he was in college. Veronica didn't see any pictures from the four years of high school, except from a couple that were here and there, obviously taken from old tabloids.

Veronica then glanced over at page 115 where the actual article began. She began reading.

_Logan Echolls. You all know him as the son of the millionaire actor turned psycho killer, Aaron Echolls. You may also know him from his hit TV Show, "Below Average." But this guy isn't just good looks; he's someone just like you and me. Plus a couple of million bucks. interview by Courtney Lerka_

_Heartthrob Central: What was life like growing up?_

_Logan Echolls: It was pretty normal. I felt like a regular kid. It was just hard to actually get my family out of our house to spend some quality time with each other. They my parents, Lynn and Aaron Echolls were always either on the set of a new movie or people would recognize them on the streets and then we would be swarmed with reporters. We usually stayed inside and played board games like Yahtzee._

_HC: Speaking of movies, rumor has it that Hollywood is thinking about remaking your father's hit movies, "Breaking Point" and "Beyond the Breaking Point." People have also said that you're set to play the lead role. Is it true?_

_LE: (Laughs) Nah, that's just what they are: rumors. Well, at least for the whole me playing the same character as Aaron did. I'm not so sure about the remaking of those films though._

_HC: Is it true you were legally emancipated after you're dad was charged with the murder of Lilly Kane and you're stepsister, Trina, was ruled as an unfit guardian?_

_LE: Yeah, and it was the best decision I ever made. I'm not on good terms with my father right now and I can honestly say, I don't care. I haven't even talked to Trina in over two and a half years._

_HC: So since you barely keep in touch with your blood-relatives, whom do you consider you're family?_

_LE: Mostly my friends. I've kept in touch with one of my buds from high school over the years. Also my manager. Where would I be without Joe?_

_HC: So there's no special girl in your life?_

_LE: No, not at the moment. I'm sure everyone's ecstatic to learn that I'm single._

_HC: (Laughs) Yes, I bet they are. Now, tell the people here at Heartthrob Central and the rest of the world, who was the one person in your life who had the most influence on how it turned out so far._

_LE: I think I'd have to say Lilly Kane._

_HC: Lilly Kane? Isn't that your ex-girlfriend and the woman your father supposedly murdered?_

_LE: Yes._

_HC: How did she influence your life?_

_LE: Lilly introduced me to a girl that taught me that there was a reason why some people lived to see another day and why some didn't. She always talked about how meaningless your life would sound at your funeral if all people could remember of you is that you slept and drank alcohol too much. This girl was the reason why I turned my life around, why I checked myself into REHAB, and why I became a better man than that scumbag of a father I had._

Veronica was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her boss. What could he possibly want?

"Hey, Barry. How's things at the office?"

"They're great, Veronica, they really are. It's just…"

"You need me to come in don't you? I mean, its okay if you do, I really don't have anything else to do anyway." That last sentence got a glare from Shelly. 'You promised' she mouthed before going back to her magazine.

"Um, no. I don't need you _here_, Veronica."

"Okay…where _do_ you need me, Barry?"

"At the airport."

"Wh-What? Why?" Veronica asked, confused at the moment.

"My grandmother's flying in from LA and I'm kind of tied up here at work. I was hoping you wouldn't mind picking her up at BWI for me."

Veronica raised her eyebrow although Barry couldn't see her. "What's in it for me?"

She heard her boss sigh over the phone. She could see him now: tapping his fancy fifty-dollar pen on his poorly made desk, trying to think of what would please Veronica.

"Ten more vacation days?" he said in more of a question than in a statement.

"Let me think…no. You and I both know that I never use vacation days. Why start now?"

"Okay, I'll let you buy that new camera you've been begging me for."

Veronica pretended to think about it for a while. "Deal. But only if you let me purchase the camera myself, with you're money of course."

"Fine," Barry fumed.

x-x-x

an: okay, Veronica will bump into Logan (finally) in the next chapter, I PROMISE! As always, I love feedback.


	5. Part 5

an: sorry guys, I updated this about a week ago but forgot to update it here at my apologies. And if this ever happens again, just to let you guys know, I usually update first at www (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) community (slash) veronicamarsfic

Fic: Remembering You, Part 5  
Author: Lindsey  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1130  
Pairings/Characters: Logan/Veronica, Ensemble plus original characters  
Warnings/Spoilers: up to 1.22  
Summary: Everything Veronica does always comes back to a fling that happened oh so long ago.  
Disclaimer: I don't own veronica mars. rob thomas and upn do. All hail king rob!

an: heee, I don't think many people will like me after this chapter. It's just a feeling. Anyway, if you can't imagine what Logan looks like, try to picture how he looked like when he guest starred on "The Parkers." There's a clip at (no www.) jason-dohring (dot) com. It's in the seond to last category on the page.

As always, italics stand for flashbacks and in some cases an article being read.

x-x-x

Veronica closed her cell phone and placed it into her bag. She looked up for the first time since ending the phone call; avoiding Shelly's eyes as she gathered her things to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shelly voice snapped, breaking the silence in the coffee shop. Shelly knew making a scene wouldn't help a bit on persuading Veronica to stay, but it was worth a shot. Plus, if Veronica were forced to stay anywhere unwillingly, Shelly would need a whole lot of duct tape.

"Barry called. He needs me to go run an errand for him."

"What kind of errand?" Shelly asked suspiciously while Rachel chose to stay out of this argument and went back to reading her UsWeekly.

"He just needs me to go pick someone up for him, Shell."

"Who? The hooker who comes to his house every Saturday night?"

"If hooker is codename for grandma, then yeah. I am on my way to go pick up a hooker."

Shelly rolled her eyes. "V, you promised."

Veronica tilted her head. "Rain check?"

x-x-x

The petite blond had entered BWI around 12:55 and Barry's grandmother's flight was to land around 1:00.

She figured she had time to kill, so she pulled out a magazine she had carefully placed just moments before. Veronica began reading the interview again.

_HC: So, Logan. Name some of your favorite things.  
LE: Well, I love women. How would we live without all the drama that follows them? Uh, Starbucks is a guilty pleasure of mine. I could not live a day without coffee. I also love animals. I actually have two pit bulls back home in California. I, um, also have a weird obsession with clicky pens. _

HC: (laughs) Clicky pens?  
LE: I did say it was weird, no?

HC: Okay, so what kind of girl would you absolutely not date?  
LE: A rich one. They tend to be a little high maintenance and I really don't like that in a girl. I probably wouldn't date anyone famous, either. You know, like Paris Hilton-ish women.

HC: Are you saying that because you've already dated those types of girls, including Paris Hilton herself?  
LE: (laughs) Yeah. Don't get me wrong, Paris is a great gal, really she is. I just don't see myself spending the rest of my life with someone like that.

HC: So, what kind of girl do you see yourself with in a couple of years?  
LE: I'm not really sure. But, I do know I want someone who shares my love for pit bulls.

Veronica then tore her eyes away from the magazine when she heard people's foot stops. She figured that the flight Barry's grandmother, Cheryl, had been on, must've landed.

She then gently rolled her magazine up and placed it into her purse and stood up to leave, only to be knocked right back into the chair she had been sitting in. Veronica looked up to see what had knocked her down and saw two men, one of them looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Veronica. I wasn't watching where I was going," one of the men said and picked up her purse off the floor and handed it to her. Veronica noticed that this man's facial features resembled Logan's.

"I'm sorry," she replied confused, "Do I know you?"

Logan realizing his mistake, quickly said, "No, but I know of you. I'm a an of your work."

"Oh, so you read the Baltimore Sun?"

Logan nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw Barry's grandmother. She then cleared her throat.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find someone. It was nice meeting you, Mr.…" Veronica trailed off, remembering that she didn't know this man's name.

"Doones," Logan replied. "Phil Doones. And, um, this is my friend Joe Bosling."

She smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you Phil," she said shaking Logan's outstretched hand. Veronica instantly felt waves of electricity go through her body when they made contact. She didn't let Logan see her blush. She then shook Joe's hand. "You too, Joe."

Veronica gave them a nod and a mumbled "see ya" before she turned around and walked away.

"Wait, Veronica!" Logan called after her small figure. She tuned half way around, waiting for him to catch up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Uh, sure…I mean no. I can't. I have to get back to work," Veronica told him reluctantly.

"Oh," Logan said, looking very disappointed. "Well, then, I hope you have a nice day." He was about to leave, but Veronica stopped him.

"Have you ever heard of the Pickle Pub?"

"I'm sure I could find it," Logan said with a smirk. "Why?"

"Well, I'll be there later around 9:00 if you still wanna buy me that drink," Veronica informed him, smiling.

Logan looked down at his shoes. "Alright," he said looking up towards her, "Maybe I'll see you there."

Veronica titled her head, still smiling. "Okay, then." She turned and walked away, for good this time and fetched Cheryl just before she started screaming at her lungs, "Where's Barry Warry!"

x-x-x

"Veronica Mars, I cannot believe you have a date tonight!" Shelly exclaimed.

"Shell, it's not a date. He's just buying me a drink."

"Still, you never know. He might be counting it as a date—"

"And then again, he might not be," Veronica pointed out.

"Does this 'he' have a name?" asked Rachel, who had just gotten back from the bathroom.

"Phil Doones."

"Doones?" Rachel asks bewilderedly. "Isn't that someone's name in a cartoon in the comics section on Sundays?"

"I don't think so…" replied Veronica.

"No, silly, that's Doonesbury," answered Shelly.

"Oh, right."

Shelly then stood up from her position on the couch in Veronica's apartment. "Anyway, I gotta get going. I don't think Derek would be too happy if I was always late for our meetings. See you two later." She gave Rachel and Veronica a quick hug. "Give me all the details tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright."

Shelly left and Veronica checked her watch. "Ready to go?" she asked Rachel.

x-x-x

They entered the Pickle Pub around 9:05 and made they're way to the bar. Rachel ordered a Bay Breeze and Veronica just asked for a glass of water. Veronica made sure she had taken a seat in the barstool that was most visible from the front door.

"When is he supposed to get here?" Rachel whispered into Veronica's ear.

"I don't know. I told him I'd be here around nine."

"Did he say he was defiantly coming?"

"Not exactly, Ray. But I think he'll come, he didn't give me the impression that he wouldn't."

"Whatever you say, V."

An hour later, Phil had yet to show up.

x-x-x

an: sorry guys if this seemed short. I didn't want to put the "date" in this chapter but the next. As always, feedback is much appreciated. Oh, and another thing. The next update might not be for a while, you know, with school work and all. Blah!


	6. Part 6

Fic: Remembering You, Part 6  
Author: Lindsey  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 2391  
Pairings/Characters: Logan/Veronica, Ensemble plus original characters  
Warnings/Spoilers: up to 2.01 except no Kendall/Logan affair  
Summary: Everything Veronica does always comes back to a fling that happened oh so long ago.  
Disclaimer: I don't own veronica mars. rob thomas and upn do. All hail king rob!

An: sorry for the long, horrific, suspenseful wait. I was hoping to be inspired by the new VM season, but no such luck because of all the Veronica/Duncan chaos. Hopefully more inspiration will come later by Logan and Veronica hooking up again AND all the wonderful reviews I'll receive for this chapter (hint, hint). But good news, it's longer than average chapters.

Like always, italics stand for flashbacks and in some scenarios, an article from a magazine being read or a television program being watched (ie: news, tv show, etc.)

"Veronica, come on. We've been waiting here for over an hour. Let's just face it; he's not coming, so can we please get the hell out of here? That guy over there is starting to hit on me and I really don't think he's younger than 72."

Veronica plastered a fake smile onto her face. It slowly drifted away as she looked around the bar one last time for Phil running in with an apology in mind and some lame excuse as to why he was late. But there was sign of him and again Veronica was reminded that she was terribly unlucky in love. "Yeah, okay. Let's go," she said a few minutes later, disappointedly.

Rachel watched as Veronica stood up from the barstool and headed towards the door. She was starting to think there was a whole other side to the Veronica Mars she had known for a couple of years. Rachel started to notice that Veronica had this tough, outer shell that she used as protection, but on the inside she was just a scared, depressed little girl who was craving affection.

"You know, V, we can stay a little longer if you want."

Veronica looked her straight in the eye at first, but then she glanced down at the old, un-shampooed welcome mat she was standing on. She then replied dryly, "Nah, I'd rather go. I have to go into work tomorrow early to catch up on a few things."

All Rachel could do was mumble an unheard "oh," and then she led Veronica out of the Pickle Pub looking back only once in search of Phil.

x-x-x

The next morning, Veronica was in her office typing away when Barry, her boss, interrupted her.

"How is my most favorite assistant editor-in-chief this morning?" he asked.

Veronica knowingly tilted her head and smiled. "What do you want Barry?"

Barry looked appalled. "What makes you think just because I'm being nice to you, that I want something?"

Veronica's right eyebrow shot up. "I know you, Barry. You are rarely nice to your employees, especially me."

"Okay, so maybe I do need you to do something for me."

"Aha, and the criminal confesses!" Veronica mocked before continuing to type on her computer.

"Hardy, har, har. But Veronica, this is a serious matter."

Veronica stopped typing. "What is it Barry?"

"I was talking to the Art Director yesterday while you were out and we decided that its time the Baltimore Sun had a new layout, you know maybe a color here and there, and more appealing articles."

"And…?"

"And well in order to do these modifications we need to downsize our employees."

Veronica stared at him in shock. "Are you firing me?"

"No, Veronica don't worry, you won't be fired anytime soon. You've done a wonderful job here at the Sun."

"So who are you guys firing?"

"Mostly our reporters who do nonsense articles."

"Like who?"

"Michelle Mathers."

"Shelly!" Veronica asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Barry mumbled.

"I can't believe you! You're firing her because she writes articles about the environment, which I hardly consider nonsense!"

"Veronica calm down. You know as well as I do, Shelly's column is a secondary one. We already have a full-time writer who writes what everyone needs to know and how they can help the environment."

"So?"

"So, Veronica what she writes is not needed here at the Sun. We need to cut back, I've told you that."

"And here's where I use my past instigative skills: you don't want to fire her, you want me to."

"Well…"

"Veronica, there's someone here to see you," Stephen called though the half open door in her office. "Says you've been expecting him."

"Give me one minute," she replied and then turned back to Barry. "We'll have to finish this discussion later then I guess. I have to talk to Mr. Dobson about an article I'm writing."

"Alright, see me in my office at the end of the day."

"Okay."

As soon as Barry left her office, she told Stephen to let her visitor in.

"I just wanted to thank you for making the time to meet me Mister…you're not Mr. Dobson," Veronica said when she glanced up from her desk and saw Phil Doones stading there.

"Well, I hope not. I mean I would really like if I wasn't as old as dirt."

Veronica ignored his comment. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, uh, contrary to popular belief I have my mother's sense of direction."

"Phil, I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're saying."

"What I'm trying to say is I have no sense of direction what so ever, just like my mother who went walking across a bridge once, made a right instead of a left and wound up in the Pacific Ocean."

"So the reason you stood me up is because you couldn't find the bar?"

"That and I couldn't remember what you said that bar was called."

"Oh."

"Yeah and I wanted to come here in person and apologize to you," he said revealing a bouquet of flowers that he had hidden behind his back the entire time. "I heard on the street flowers meant 'I'm Sorry'."

"Thanks," was all Veronica could manage to say as she took the flowers from fill and laid them on her desk. "That was a very thoughtful gesture."

Phil just smiled and said, "You're welcome."

x-x-x

Veronica looked at her lunch consisting of a plain ham sandwich, a bag of chips, an apple, and a diet soda. She then glanced across the table at Phil who she had invited to eat lunch with her. His lunch was almost exactly the same…except that he had a banana instead of an apple.

She stared at him for a long time until Logan finally felt her gaze and looked up at her. "What?" he asked, his mouth full of half-chewed ham.

"Can I tell you something weird?"

Logan's eyebrow furrowed, but only for a second. "Sure…"

"This may sound a little creepy but you look like one of my ex-boyfriends."

Logan laughed. "I don't really find that creepy."

"Why not?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Because I was about to say the same thing to you."

Veronica looked taken aback. "You were going to say I looked like one of your ex-boyfriends?"

Logan chuckled. "No, no, no. I was going to say you resembled one of my ex-girlfriends I had in high school."

"Really? What was her name?"

"Um…Betty."

"Betty," Veronica repeated.

"Yeah…" Logan trailed off. The two sat there in complete and total silence for about five minutes until Rachel and Shelly came to sit next to Veronica.

"Hey, V, you wanna introduce us to your friend here?" Shelly asked smiling flirtatiously at Logan, who just showed a weak smile and nodded at the two.

Veronica rolled her eyes at the way Shelly reacted towards anyone of the male species. "Yeah, um, this is Phil. Phil, this is Shelly and Rachel. They work here too."

"Nice to meet you guys," Logan replied politely.

Shelly soon realized that this one the "Phil" that Veronica was supposed to meet at the Pickle Pub. She immediately shot Veronica an "I'm sorry" through the expression on her face.

"It's okay," Veronica whispered so Phil wouldn't here her.

"Well, we have to go catch up on a few things so hopefully we'll see you two later? Hopefully tonight at the Staff Halloween party?" Rachel proposed.

Veronica glared at her.

"Well that's our cue," Shelly announced, but before leaving she whispered, "Details later," into Veronica's ear.

As soon as they were gone Veronica turned back to Phil. "Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry about it." Logan gave a smile before continuing. "But you know Halloween is my favorite holiday."

"_So was Logan's_," Veronica said to herself.

x-x-x

"_I hate you," Veronica stated as they entered her apartment, which was thankfully father-less._

"_No you don't. You love me," Logan told her as he set about three overfilled bags that said "Spirit" on the table._

"_I don't love you very much right now."_

"_Veronica, it's only one night."_

"_Logan…I haven't dressed up for Halloween in over three years! Why would I want to start now?"_

"_Because this is the year of change," Logan said reminding her about what had happened during the summer: her attempted murder, his father's arrest, and his own arrest. "Besides," he continued, "I love Halloween."_

"_You do, do you?"_

"_Oh yes. Especially when I have an annoying blond girl beside me the whole night," Logan said before leaning closer to her and planting a chaste kiss on her lips._

"_So when is this party?" Veronica asked, confirming she would go with him. _

_Logan smiled. "God, I love you," he said kissing her again. "It's this Friday at Dick's house. I'll take you home from school and you can get ready at my place."_

"_Alright."_

"_What time would you have to be home?"_

"_Whenever," Veronica replied. "My dad already told me that he'll be in Arizona Friday 'till Sunday probably chasing a bail jumper."_

"_Good," Logan said, kissing her forehead. "Because after seeing you in the naughty nurse costume all night, I don't think I'm gonna let you go home." Logan's mouth then crashed down onto Veronica's and he pushed her up against the apartment's dull colored wall._

_But Veronica broke the kiss as soon as she could gain her self control back. "You bought me a naughty nurse's costume to wear!"_

_Logan just laughed at her._

x-x-x

Veronica was staring into space, totally unaware of Phil trying to get her attention by waving his hand in front of her face and saying, "Earth to Mars."

She finally snapped out of her trance. "I'm, um, sorry. I tend to zone out a lot."

"Is that a cover up for saying I bore you?" Logan asked just to see Veronica's reaction.

"No, god no! I just sometimes think about the past, you know?"

"Yeah," Logan said shaking his head. He then glanced down at his watch. "Shit, I'm late for a meeting."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Logan just smiled. "You got nothing to be sorry for. I think this was the best lunch I ever had."

Veronica blushed but didn't let Logan see it.

"So," he said, "I'll see you here tonight?"

Veronica could tell in his voice that he wanted to see her again so she nodded and said, "Yeah, meet me here around eight."

"What kind of costume will you be wearing?"

Veronica smirked and stood up from her seat. "You'll see," she replied coyly and walked away.

Logan just watched he as she left, thanking God that he had gotten a third chance at a relationship with Veronica, even though technically he wasn't himself.

x-x-x

an: so what'd you guys think? Was this chapter good or did it totally suck? REVIEW PLEASE, I'm a feedback whore.


End file.
